


Hush

by jinx22



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, dom!ferdinand, possessive, sub!hubert, subbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx22/pseuds/jinx22
Summary: After a long night of watching other men flirt their way over Hubert, Ferdinand has had enough and decides to show him who he really belongs to.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 274





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by the fantastic @m3ll0wing and their incredible art work (please look at it it's honestly fabulous.) > https://twitter.com/m3ll0wing/status/1191382593360535554
> 
> i also could *not* have written this without @ludella as my incredible co-writer, i luv u
> 
> beta'd/had help from, by the wonderful @olivier_ebooks, @atinygayfrog and @platypusnot !

It’s a gentle motion as his hand slides its way up Hubert’s waist, offering no privacy as his gloved hand comes to grip at the fitted black tailcoat Hubert wears, guiding Hubert forwards and closer into his chest. 

It’s intimate, and fun, and Ferdinand sits with pride in the plush leather armchair at the ball as his husband nuzzles, half draped across his lap, into Ferdinand’s neck; smelling sweet like alcohol but musky from the scents of his cologne.

"What has you so needy, my dear?"

Ferdinand speaks sweetly, but his movements hint at another motive as his spare hand slowly slides from where it rests against the arm of the chair and across Hubert’s knee until it’s able to climb up his thigh and  _ squeeze.  _

Hubert sighs back, a soft shuddering noise, and nuzzles into the side of Ferdinand’s head as if unwilling to seperate or show his face to the rest of the room. It only causes a broader smirk to grow across Ferdinand’s lips, his stomach twisting with arousal and his short nails digging into Hubert’s thigh in response.

There’s a soft gasp now, and then a low; "You know exactly what you do," mumbled against his hair - paired with fingers that tighten amongst locks of orange that make Ferdinand’s scalp sting at the roots, "You have been making eyes at me all evening, and everyone is already aware--"

Hubert adjusts his position sitting across his lap, hand flat on the side of Ferdinand's waist. He’s unsteady with the slug of alcohol, but Ferdinand is strong. Strong enough to keep Hubert up even if he wavered, and he would never let Hubert fall. 

"--I have had to endure the pleasantries of others, and I can feel you burning with jealousy across the room." 

Ferdinand ducks his head into Hubert’s shoulder now, pressing a lingering kiss to the soft material of his coat; “You can hardly blame me," Ferdinand’s eyes roam around the room where people mingle - fewer than the amount in the ball earlier, but still enough for their happenings to be potentially  _ scandalous _ in more conservative eyes.

_ Even _ as a married couple it was frowned upon for two people in positions such as their own to be intimate in the company of others. Yet Ferdinand found he could not care; especially as his body thrummed with the effects from a glass or two of champagne.

So he tightened his grip on Huberts thigh.

There was an odd thrill to the aspect of being caught.

" _ Hush _ .” Hubert's voice is silky as he whispers so only Ferdinand can hear, curling his body tighter around him and letting out another long breath. “It is not as if I am not all too aware of every pair of eyes that catch on  _ you _ as well. Even now that we are married."

Ferdinand could tease  _ him _ now. It was a perfect opportunity to see the blush rise on Hubert’s cheeks, but perhaps it would be hypocritical. Instead he opts to hold Hubert steady, turning his head and leaning closer to ghost plush lips across Hubert’s temple. 

Ferdinand's slides his hand higher along Hubert’s thigh, penance for his ‘ _ hush.'  _ Hubert had better not think he was in control of this situation, tonight. 

Ferdinands voice is as smooth as the slide of his fingers, as low and as dark as Hubert's; "Do not  _ hush _ me." Fingers edge higher, smoothing across the silk of expensive dress pants until he gradually allows his knuckles to brush against where a tightness grows under the material.

Huberts thighs tense; a perfect reaction. “Are you jealous? Jealous of those nasty men who think they can have me? Jealous of those who think they own me?” Ferdinand's voice is authoritative in comparison to the casual movements of his fingers, “I know I was.”

"I typically am when anything involves you," Hubert confesses, quickly enough that it could be mistaken for desperation. 

His movements show no such submission, however, as he pulls back to loom over Ferdinand, his hand curling tightly amongst orange locks and making Ferdinands heart throb in want. He knows what those hands can do, what those hands  _ have  _ done. 

"You tease me when all I aim to do is stake my claim. A claim which has, no doubt, already been made with rings and vows.” Hubert's fingers grip tighter in Ferdinand’s hair, and Ferdinand’s lips part in a silent gasp, “yet still this is not enough to satisfy those who would have you be theirs."

"Quite right, my darling." Ferdinand wets his bottom lip, forcing himself to take control of the situation again by letting his fingers brush, quite insistently now, against where he can feel Hubert's cock sits in his tight pants. As easy as it would be to fall back into their usual routine of orange hair threaded through long fingers and deep bite marks littered along strong thighs, Ferdinand has other plans. 

Hubert inhales sharply as Ferdinand brushes his knuckles against the same place again, this time rougher and more noticible. It sends the same thrill up his spine, and part of him almost hopes someone sees just so he can prove that Hubert is  _ his,  _ utterly and completely. "Perhaps that is why it is so fun." 

It’s not a question. As if Hubert would have been able to answer it anyway, what with the way his brows twitch and his bottom lip quivers; pale skin showing up the beautiful tones of pink across his nose. 

"You aim to torture me," Hubert’s tone is hushed now, low and  _ dark  _ as his lips rest against Ferdinand's ear. It provides a perfect venue for all the soft gasps and hitches in his breath, especially as Hubert shifts his hips  _ ever so slightly _ against the touch. "Here I-” he shifts again, another huff of breath tickling Ferdinand’s ear as he becomes more desperate, “-here I thought I had been such a good husband to you thus far... then to receive this treatment."

"You wish for me to stop?" Ferdinand shoots back, stretching his fingers out until he’s able to draw a line with his middle finger across where he feels the head of Hubert's cock sitting, the fabric damp under his finger. "Here I thought I was doing you a favour."

If the blush on the tips of his ears is any giveaway, Hubert’s face must be brilliantly red at this point. 

It’s pleasing; even more so when Hubert lets go of Ferdinand's hair to grab at his shoulder instead, digging those sharp, black painted nails into the hard of Ferdinand’s muscle to show,  _ what Ferdinand presumed _ , was his frustration. "You talk of jealousy, and then act to fluster me in front of an entire room... You must not be so worried about other people seeing me in a state of  _ intimacy _ , darling." It’s hissed with poison, laced with desperation.

"Perhaps this is my way of chastising you for flirting with other men?" A low blow, but softened with a brush of his palm upwards against the tent growing in Hubert’s pants, sinking the heel of his hand against the hardness. 

It’s impossible not to feel the twitching under his hand, which is dutifully rewarded with another rough press of his palm, “and I am not worried; I would so much rather show everyone here that you are mine.”

The hair is gathered over Ferdinand’s shoulder to expose his neck, hands upon which gloves had been abandoned dancing along the line of his jaw and leaving goosebumps in their wake. If Ferdinand knew his husband,  _ and he did _ , then Hubert was trying to take back any control of this situation that he could. 

"I would not call diplomacy  _ flirting _ ," Hubert says, shifting himself around on Ferdinand’s lap in an attempt to cover his arousal from prying eyes, only succeeding in pressing himself closer. "You would have me in front of this entire room, would you-- show everyone my expressions of pleasure, that which I have saved only for you?" His chiding is just another desperate attempt for control that Ferdinand does not fall for. 

Instead he turns his hand over to slide the curve of his palm across Hubert’s shaft, not missing the hitch in his breath, "no one will see your expressions, for your face will be too buried in my neck trying to hide your shame." 

It’s a dangerous game he’s playing, but he is too far into it now. Too aroused, his cock which is buried under layers of clothing, hidden by Hubert's tangle of legs; thick and hard where it sits. 

His arousal only grows stronger with Hubert’s dry chuckle against the shell of his ear, the low breaths and dark voice making him want to throw caution to the wind and tear Hubert's pants away. "You think you will manage to get me off with these gentle touches alone? Soon, someone will notice, and the opinion of the upright prime minister will surely fall-- _ ah _ ," 

The sound is like music to his ears as he palms his hand more sturdily over Hubert’s arousal, the pressure only increasing as Hubert’s hips jerk up into his touch.

“Careful, you'll break our cover." Ferdinand grinds his palm into the hard muscle, "You think that I cannot make you come with my gentle touches?" He leans closer towards Hubert’s ear, lips brushing against warm skin, "you think I cannot turn you into a whining, clawing mess in my lap?"

" _ Ferdinand, _ " It’s impossible to miss the warning in his tone and the warning in his movements as Hubert digs his nails deeper into Ferdinand’s arm, "You act as if I have transgressed you, for seeking you out to stake my own claim--and you play these pitiful games with me now. You have no mercy for your husband."

There’s an unspoken plea of  _ don’t have mercy _ as Hubert shifts again, this time his thighs parting. It’s not like they have not played games as these, ones where Hubert begs for humiliation, admits to his pleasure in indulging in such acts, craving the shame that burns as a blotchy red blush on his cheeks when Ferdinand calls him pet or  _ dog _ .

Now was no different.

Ferdinand grinds his hand down again as he feels Hubert's resolve breaking - cracking and shattering in front of his eyes.  _ "Please,"  _ His love whispers against him, and Ferdinand wonders if he even knows what he's asking for. 

His own arousal gives an interested throb at the 'please', and to compensate for it, he drops a hand between his own legs to give himself a squeeze; reminding himself that now is a time for Hubert, he would surely be buried in his husbands tight heat later. 

So he shifts Hubert on his lap, turning him so his back is to any lingering gazes and tugging him forwards roughly so his crotch is hidden from view; sparing only enough room for a hand to squeeze between their stomachs, "Please  _ what _ , my darling?"

Hubert's shoulders tense at the pet name, and Ferdinand gently brushes a hand across the small of his back again; encouraging him closer. 

Hubert quiverers, tremors running through his body as he presses his forehead to Ferdinand’s, eyes fluttering shut as another shaky breath comes from dry, parted lips. "You know I have no desire to flirt with or divide my attention with anyone besides you," he explains awfully. "You have no need to be jealous when I am already... fully devoted to you, my love."

Another rough tug closer, their positions becoming even more unmistakably intimate, what with the way Hubert was straddling Ferdinand completely, in front of the guests who are mostly _ , hopefully _ too drunk to take particular notice of them. Maybe they themselves can chalk up their own closeness and intimacy to the alcohol as well.

"I think this goes past jealousy now, darling." Ferdinand says back smoothly, keeping his eyes on Hubert’s as he finds the little silver pants clasps, not pulling them open but instead giving them a tug, fingers not so accidentally brushing against the erection straining hard in his pants, "Now, why did you say  _ please _ ?" 

Hubert’s gaze is like poison in response, but heavy and flushed with arousal; cheeks dark and his jaw clenching with the tremors from each breath he struggles to take. 

He's utterly beautiful, and it drives Ferdinand mad.

Hubert dips his head forwards to tuck it into Ferdinand’s neck; his words coming out as more of a prayer - desperate as Ferdinand tugs at the clasp to his pants again. "Anything. Mercy. An end or release or complete cessation--" Hubert says into his ear, breath coming out heavier now. "Whatever you would give, Ferdinand. You know I am becoming desperate, and you know I cannot take much more of these antics before I march out of here myself--"

"Mmhmm,” Ferdinand regards Hubert’s words with little to no remorse for the desperation he feels as he pops the top clasp open, “perhaps we should retire early then?" He tugs at the second hook now, then parts the third with two fingers before sinking his hand into Hubert’s dress pants, giving his cock a firm squeeze through his underclothes. "I cannot promise I will make it as far as our room, though, my darling."

And goodness, it’s certainly a different sensation to feel the twitch of his husbands cock in his hand when it’s only separated by a thin layer of cloth. He palms Hubert’s erection again, sliding his hand up over the rough material until he’s able to feel where the wetness pools from his slit, pressing his thumb into it with no attempt to be gentle in his movements. 

Hubert keens, tilting his hips up into his touch and burrowing his face into bright orange locks. "Ferdinand, you insufferable  _ bastard _ ,” he grits out. "Just--take me to our rooms, take me quickly--"

Ferdinand smirks against Hubert’s ear as he slides his hand down the length of Hubert’s clothed cock until he’s sliding his hand around Hubert’s balls and giving them a firm squeeze too, "Or maybe I should just do it right here?"

With a quick glance around the ballroom to make sure there are no lingering eyes and a broken plea from Hubert, Ferdinand finally pulls his husbands underwear back to sink his short fingers into Hubert’s smallclothes, wrapping his calloused palm slowly around his throbbing cock and pulling it out from his pants. 

Hubert shudders, and Ferdinand can feel the twitching of his hips as Hubert forces himself not to buck up into the touch, burying his face further into Ferdinand’s neck and curling tighter around him. 

Oh, he would be such a sight to anyone who may glance their way.

With a smirk, Ferdinand slides his hand roughly up the length of his dick again, pleased to feel Huberts nails; like small daggers, digging into his waist. 

"F-Ferdinand, you... god, the moment one person decides they must speak to us--" yet even with these words, Ferdinand feels the way he tilts his hips up into the touch, the tension in his hips building from lot allowing himself to thrust into Ferdinands hand. 

"No one has any interest, my darling." Ferdinand cooes back, giving him another slick jerk - finding it satisfying how much come drips down his dick, the sticky white a perfect lubrication for another long, smooth twist of his wrist. "And I am keeping an eye out. You know I would never let anything happen to you." Ferdinand pulls Hubert in closer to him, possessively, with one arm around his back and a hand splayed across the small of his back. 

His own thighs part now to make room for his cock, completely hard and pressed roughly against Hubert’s ass; twitching at each grind downwards Hubert spares him, and pooling as much precome as Hubert’s does.

He picks up the speed of his jerking eventually, rolling his palm down to the base of Hubert's dripping cock before sliding it upwards - tightening fingers around the tip before sliding it back down roughly. Hubert gasps at every jerk, a whimpering mess in Ferdinands lap, keening and begging at each touch with short breaths of ‘ _ please’  _ and _ ‘yes’, _ a tell-tale sign of the submissive headspace he’s slipping into, one usually reserved for the bedroom.

It’s thrilling, being able to coax him into such a mood in public; humiliating. 

It's delicious.

There’s another moan beside his ear as Ferdinand twists his hand  _ just right _ with practised movements, his own blood running hot and tan pants darkening ever-more in the spot where his cockhead rests. 

"F... Ferdie," Hubert calls quietly, pathetically, hunched over him completely. "Please... do not stop "

"I would not dream of it." Ferdinand says back, keeping to his rhythm while swiping his thumb over the tip of Hubert's cock to smooth what come has dribbled from it, using the wetness to jerk his hand faster, smoother. 

A small kiss is pressed to the shell of his loves ear, his own breath as ragged and as spent as Hubert’s. "You are so beautiful, my darling," He coos now, using his hand splayed against Hubert’s back to tug him in closer, rolling his own hips upward into the curve of Hubert's ass now as the sounds of slick jerking fill his ears and urge him onwards.

"Tell me when you feel you are to come, my dear." Hubert’s breath comes heavier, face bright red and burning and tucked into Ferdinand’s neck to hide his gasps. His hips jolt up into every stroke, twitching and quivering like a mess and driving Ferdinand insane - shifting around on his lap and teasing at the orgasm building in Ferdinand’s own gut. 

At a sharp upward stroke, Hubert groans, louder than intended. " _ Close. _ "

It’s not soon after that, and only a few sharp jerks later, when Hubert grips tighter into Ferdinand’s waist, jaw dropping open and breathing hard before he bites down hard into the bare skin of Ferdinand’s neck. Ferdinand quickens his pace, ignoring the pulsing of his own cock as the bite draws blood, encouraging Hubert closer against his chest as his comes.

It shoots out in spurts in time with Ferdinand’s jerks, dirtying Hubert’s white shirt in clumps while the rest dribbles out his cock and covers Ferdinand’s hand. It’s repulsive, and a mess, but Ferdinand can’t help the heat that flushes through his body as the realisation that he made Hubert come in such a public place sets in. 

Hubert's shudders, his legs squeezing around Ferdinands waist as a hand slides up his back, mussing through dark hair fondly as Hubert releases his bleeding, bruising shoulder; simply burying his face into it. “You will be the death of me.”

Ferdinand is thankful he is an expert in the language of Hubert, for he would not have understood his muffled words otherwise. “Then I best not touch you again, for I would never want you to die.”

Hubert just scowls in response; the air of his submissive headspace gone, finally peeling himself back from Ferdinand with a look akin to a disgruntled cat. He wastes no time in tucking himself away; and Ferdinand does not miss the soft painful  _ hiss _ from oversensitivity as he buttons himself back up, “You know that is not what I mean.” 

Hubert’s voice is still plenty spent though, and Ferdinand watches with amusement as he pulls a handkerchief from his pants to pat away the come staining his shirt as casually as he can manage.

There's tug at his hand, and soon after Hubert is wiping the come from that too; leaving Ferdinand with a chance to gaze across the faces of those who are still not paying attention, and release a thankful sigh. As sure as he were that they would not be bothered, there is the slight relief no one is gaping at them. 

Hubert shifts now, possibly aiming to climb his way off Ferdinand’s lap when, oh-

_ Oh. _

“You did not finish.” 

“I did not.” Ferdinand meets Hubert’s gaze, and while he has the chance, while Hubert is still seated perfectly on his lap he rolls his hips upwards slowly, enough to make Hubert’s cheeks darken once more, “Perhaps I should have you fix that.”

Ferdiannd watches as Hubert opens his mouth to immediately to reply, but his words are cut short when Ferdinand takes the opportunity to drop his hand down Huberts back and as Hubert is in  _ just _ the right position for Ferdinand to give his rear a gentle, condescending little pat. So he does, “come on, off.” 

He’s met only with another scowl, but Hubert follows the command and clambers his way off Ferdinand’s lap until he can stand and straighten out his clothes, only looking back once with a twitch of his eyebrows and a nod of his head towards the exit, signalling that he will gladly be of aid to any extra wishes Ferdinand may have.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> find me on twitter @captainjinx_


End file.
